This invention relates to a recording device such as, for example, an electrophotographic device, a magnetic photographic device, and other electrostatic recording devices for recording a desired image information as a toner image. More particularly, the invention is concerned with improvements in an image information recording device provided with the so-called roller type image fixing device which conveys a toner image bearing member carrying thereon a non-fixed toner image by holding the same between a pair of rollers under pressure, and fixes the toner image onto the image bearing member by heat and/or pressure during the conveyance.
It has been well known that, when the toner image bearing member gets blocked at this portion of the image fixing device, while it is being held under pressure between a pair of the image fixing rollers, the pressure exerted between the pair of rollers to this image bearing member is released to facilitate removal of the image bearing member. Since, however, the neighboring area of the pair of image fixing rollers, in particular, an image bearing member discharging path after this pair of rollers is constructed by disposing various fairly complicated means in a narrow space, it is still difficult to remove the image bearing member only by releasing the pressure between this pair of the image fixing rollers, on account of which there inevitably occur various troubles such that, for example, a part of the image bearing member remains within the image fixing device as the result of its breakage, or a part of the image bearing member conveying means is impaired or damaged at the time of the removing work.